What I like about you
by Spooky-Cider
Summary: Abby and CL fall in love and encounter a problem that could separate them forever. What happens AFTER the movie in my own version. Hope you like!
1. Love?

(Since my other story got deleted somehow, here's a new one. Abby and CL baby! I just adore couple's especially cute ones! Well here it is!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Chicken Little or any related characters. They all belong to Disney!

Chapter 1. Love?

_Dear Chicken Little,_

_You win…I give up…I can't resist it. Whenever you smile at me it just warms my heart and soul. It makes me feel so happy and comfortable and…_

"No, no, no! That's not right!" Abby told herself as she crumpled up her letter and threw it in her wastepaper basket.

Ever since she had gotten home from the movie theaters all she had been thinking about was Chicken Little. Sure he was her friend and all but that's not the reason why she couldn't stop admiring him.

She had fallen in love with him. Before it was only a simple crush but this, this was different. It felt more serious and the pressure was on.

Abby rolled onto her back, stared at the ceiling and sighed heavily. "Why CL? Why'd you have to be so cute? Why'd you have to do this to me?" she asked herself.

It felt weird saying that she loved him considering they were only friends just a few hours ago. She took a photo off of her nightstand and studied it for a while.

It was a picture of her and Chicken Little eating ice cream by the ocean. They were only about 6 or 7 though. CL had looked so adorable with all those fluffy feathers.

Abby only smiled and remembered her other times with CL. Remembering him always standing up for her and always just being there.

"Alright then, I'll give this another shot." Abby took out another piece of paper and began to think.

"Now what can I say to him? Cute? Sweet? What words could I possibly use to show my true feelings for him?"

Abby blushed, "He not only thinks I'm attractive, he thinks I'm EXTREMELY attractive!" she said aloud. And she began to attempt the letter again.

_Dear Chicken Little,_

_We've been friends for quite a long time now and I admit I've always liked you. I mean let's face it! You're cute, sweet, smart, funny, inventive, handsome, talented, lovable, caring, and just about the greatest friend anyone could ever have. Yeah sure, I had a simple crush on you but now it's different. You had the guts to go over to me, look me in the eye, kiss me, and come back still as cheerful and perky as ever. I admire that. And now after all that we've been through I realize now that I don't only like you…I love you._

_Your friend Abby_

Abby smiled at her newly thought-up letter but paused and said to herself, "Is this really the best way to tell him? Why can't I just say it to him instead?"

She laid back down on her bed and sighed deeply. It all seemed useless now but she couldn't go on without telling him the truth.

"Perhaps tomorrow, that is, if I'm brave enough…" Abby slid into bed and put the letter on her nightstand next to the photograph.

"Love's weird…but oh so satisfying when gained……I guess…" she then turned out the lights and fell asleep. Because tomorrow, it will be gained.

(To be continued…leave me a review to tell me how you like it so far)


	2. Lucky me

Chapter 2. Lucky me

The next day, Abby had the letter with her at school and planned to pass it to CL in Mutton class. Question was…could she do it?

"Alright, time to take attendance! Foxy Loxy?"

The newly improved fox smiled brightly, "Here hun!"

"Runt of the Litter?"

"Oh-um…here!"

"Fish out of Water?"

"Blub!"

"Chicken Little?"

"Here!"

Abby smiled and stared at him for a while. That type of "I can't take my eyes off of you" look.

"Abby Mallard?"

Abby didn't respond.

"Abby Mallard?"

"Psst! Abby! Abby!" CL snapped.

Abby shook it off and soon realized what was going on. "Oh sorry! Here!"

"Now Abby, we must pay attention in class if we wish to succeed into a higher future! Think about what's more important, boys or education?"

Some of the other kids laughed and Abby sat there embarrassed. "Em, Education sir,"

"Good! Now, I know exactly how to wake everyone up today. A pop quiz!"

The class groaned as the strict lamb passed it out among the rows. As Abby took the quiz, she couldn't help forgetting about the letter. "Should I do it?" she asked herself.

If Chicken Little felt the same way, it could take their relationship much higher. But if he didn't, Abby would be most humiliated. Perhaps their friendship would slow down or even come to a complete stop.

"No! I can't take that risk but if I never do, I'll never be able to tell CL how I really feel. I'd be hiding something from him, friends don't hide things from each other. What am I gonna do?" Abby thought to herself.

She took out the letter and nervously stuck it on her desk. Just then, everyone had finished the quiz.

"Ah, good. Now lets see if this woke us all up," Mr. Woolenworth said as he collected the papers.

Chicken Little looked towards Fish and Runt. "So how do you think you guys did?"

"I'm gonna get an F, I just know it!" Runt whimpered.

"Blubby! Blub-blub-blub!" Fish smiled meaning he thought he did good.

"How about you Abby?"

Abby was staring at the note.

Chicken Little whistled, "Abby? Stay with us Abby…abby!"

"W-what! Oh, sorry CL I just…"

CL was staring at the folded up note on Abby's desk. "What's that?"

"Oh that! Nothing, nothing at all!" Abby grabbed the note and hid it.

"Are you hiding something?" he asked.

"Dang he's good!" Abby thought. "No way, this is just a…a pick up note! Dentist appointment," she faked.

CL smiled, "Oh okay, I was really hoping to do something after school with you today,"

This caught Abby's attention, "Really? Like what?"

"Well I was gonna ask you if you'd like to watch a movie with me tonight or something. But I guess I'll just watch one with Runt, Fish, and Foxy if you're busy,"

Abby blushed, "He wants to watch a movie with me? Just me and only me?" she thought to herself,"

Chicken Little had noticed Abby was blushing and he smiled a bit. "We can do it another time,"

"Wait! Maybe I can still make it! I mean, it's only a short little dentist appointment and there's plenty of time! It's a Friday right?"

CL smiled, "Okay. So I'll see you at 7:00 alright?"

Abby thought that this was far better than the note. Her and CL, alone and together watching a movie. It would be perfect as their first date. Plus, Chicken Little wouldn't see her blushing so much since it would be dark.

"Sure, I'll be there,"

"Okay!"

Abby smiled and slipped the note back into her backpack, "Lucky me, this'll work out perfectly and romantically. But mostly romantically..."

(To be continued...)


	3. Do they feel the same?

Chapter 3. Do they feel the same?

Chicken Little couldn't help thinking about tonight with Abby. What he had planned to do made him a little nervous.

"Should I pretend to stretch and reach over her arm like they do on TV? Or should I tell her how I feel at the end of the movie? Should I kiss her? What am I supposed to do?"

He was nearly pulling his feathers out he was so confused. He slid into his seat and gave a deep sigh. At that moment the bell rang and it was time for gym.

Chicken Little then remembered something, he remembered the time he kissed Abby and she smiled and closed her eyes. She was loves truck over him!

"Ha! This'll be easy!" the tiny chicken told himself. He and the others then proceeded to gym class.

"Today we will be playing Capture the Flag! And since Little has saved our town and been in a movie, he shall be one of the team captains. Our other team captain shall be Justin Patosa.

Justin Patosa is about one of the meanest little ducklings you'll ever meet. Since Foxy's brain waves have been scrambled Justin is the new school bully.

He mostly enjoyed picking on Chicken Little because he envies him for being so adorable and noticed and for kissing a girl before Justin himself has.

"Your goin' down little!" Justin snarled.

"Yeah you just wait," CL clucked.

The teacher blew his whistle, "Begin choosing your teammates!"

"I pick Abby!" CL pointed.

"I'll take the stork!" Justin said.

"Runt!"

"The rabbit,"

"Fish!"

"Goosey Loosey,"

"Dianne the Dalmatian"

And so forth. The game had begun but Abby and CL could keep their minds of each other. Both liked one another but weren't sure the other one felt the same way.

"Why do so many people think she's ugly? She looks beautiful to me," CL thought to himself.

"Oh he's so cute! I wish I had the nerve to just hug him," Abby said in her mind.

" Hey Abby I was thinking,"

"Yeah?"

"Well since you're coming over tonight would you like to go out to dinner too?"

"R-r-really? Sure I'd love to!" Abby was blushing because it actually felt like a real date now.

"Cool." Chicken Little smiled and ran for the flag.

"What are you doing! You're an open target!"

"I got it!" Chicken Little dashed towards the flag and slid underneath a donkey's legs. He grabbed the flag and made his way back to his own side.

He was almost there but Justin had dog piled the poor little chicken straight onto the hard floor.

"Too late LITTLE!" Justin snickered as he walked off.

CL sat there in disappointment, "I hate that guy,"

Abby went over and helped her friend up, "You okay? He really nailed you,"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just sore that's all,"

"Want me to teach that guy a lesson for ya?" Abby said angrily as she stepped forward and rolled up a sleeve.

CL held her back, "Nah I'll get back at him one of these days. Thanks though,"

Abby smiled, "Awwww! He's so sweet when he looks at me like that," she thought to herself.

Perhaps this "date" would turn out great after all.

(To be continued…)


	4. A lovely evening

Chapter 4. A lovely evening

After school had ended that day, Abby couldn't stop smiling. She was excited to be with Chicken Little, but also very nervous. What if he sensed her feelings for him?

Abby walked inside of her house and suddenly heard the phone ringing.

"Hello?"

"Hey Abby it's me Chicken Little!"

"Oh hi!"

"Okay so for tonight we'll go out to dinner and then we'll head back to my place so we can watch the movie okay?"

Abby smiled and blushed, "O-okay…thanks CL,"

"No problem! Well I'll see you at 7:00pm okay?

"Okay, bye"

She then hung up and plopped herself down on the couch. Instantly grabbing a pillow and hugging it.

"Yes! This is gonna be great!" she squeezed the pillow harder.

Chicken Little was also getting ready at his house, setting things up in his living room, and such.

Buck came in, "So you planning to make a move, as you kids would say?"

CL turned around and blushed hard, "Dad! She's my friend! I don't LOVE her or anything!"

Buck simply smiled and patted his son on the head, "Yeah, well I hope you two have a good time,"

The tiny chicken smiled and sat down, easing himself a bit. "Say, what time is it?"

"About 5:30,"

"Alright! That gives me some time off for a while," Chicken Little smiled as he layed back thinking to himself once again. "_I know I want to kiss her and hold her but_..." he then gave a sad sigh.

Buck patted his son on the back and smiled, "I hope things go the way you plan,"

The tiny chicken smiled back, "Thanks dad,"

That night, Abby had come up to CL's door. "I hope I don't screw this up," she knocked.

Chicken Little answered the door, "Oh hello!" he gave her a warm smile. "Come on in,"

Abby entered and smiled back, "So are we ready to go?"

Chicken Little looked up at the clock, "It's about time, come," he took her by the hand.

Abby blushed and followed him out the door, "Sweet..." she thought to herself. They continued to hold hands to the eatery and back home.

"Thanks so much CL, that was great,"

Chicken Little looked downward as his face turned red, "Your welcome...so...you wanna head back to my place so we can watch the movie?"

"Sure!" she and CL were still tightly holding hands.

Once they had gotten back to his house, CL popped in the DVD and sat down. Abby's heart started beating a bit faster and her stomach hurt. Chicken Little stared at her in confusion. "You okay Abby?"

The lovestruck duck quickly snapped out of it, "Y-y-yeah...I'm just a little hot, that's all,"

"Need me to lower the thermostat for you?" he asked.

"Maybe just a little bit," she responded, trying to calm herself.

Chicken Little got up but was quickly stopped by Abby grabbing onto his foot. He too had the nervous lovestruck feelings inside of his stomach. "S-s-s-something wrong Abby?"

"Come here..."

Chicken Little moved closer towards Abby, "Yeah?"

Abby gave no response, only a small nuzzle. Chicken Little blushed and slid into his seat, his heart racing. He then moved closer to Abby and cuddled up to her. He was farmore interested in her rather than watching the movie.

She blushed deeply and gave him a hug in return, "You're so cute..."

Chicken Little's face was now completely red, he smiled and hugged her back, "Abby..."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

To be continued...


	5. No more left to hide

Chapter 5. No more left to hide

OOC: Think it's too mushy? Meh...

Abby's eyes lit up as she hugged him tighter, "Oh, I love you too CL..."

Chicken Little carressed Abby's back and pulled her closer, he slowly leaned in towards her beak. Abby blushed and closed her eyes waiting for both of their beaks to touch.

CL closed his eyes aswell and gave Abby a long and very loving kiss. The two had both never felt so comfortable. They had soon broken the kiss and remained hugging. Abby rested her head on Chicken Little's shoulder and nuzzled him again.

Their date had gone perfectly and they both now knew how love really felt. They both continued to cuddle and started watching the movie.

After their date had finished, CL offered to walk Abby home. They even held hands on the way to her house too, still blushing and still satisfied.

Once they had gotten to Abby's door step, she turned around and smiled. "Thank you so much CL, I had the greatest time,"

"Ah, no problem. Thank you formaking it such a great date,"

"Well, I guess it's time to go and..." Abby smiled and leaned in once more to give Chicken Little a kiss on the lips. CL kissed her back with much love. After they had stopped, Abby turned and smiled. "Bye!"

"Bye..." CL was entirely lovestruck. He stepped off of her porch and started to walk back home. He felt as though everything was fine now, him and Abby forever. As he continued strolling, he heard something rumbling in the bushes.

"Hello? Anybody there?" he called out to it.

"So, you and the ugly duckling are in love huh?" said the voice, sounding awfully familiar.

"Whuh? How did you know tha- wait a minute. Who are you?" CL asked, cocking his head to one side.

"Why, it's only me, your good ol' pal Justin!" a dark-brown duck said, revealing himself.

"Justin! What do you want?" Little glared.

"Just came by to say congrats and to do THIS!" Justin suddenly picked up Chicken Little by the comb and flung him into a near bygarbagecan. "Ha-ha-ha! Later FREAK!" he then ran off.

CL glared and sank to the bottem of the can, covered in trash. "Stupid Justin,"

"Need help?" said a friendly voice from behind.

Chicken Little turned around to find both Fish and Runt. "Hi guys! Eh...sure," the trash covered chicken said. Runt scooped him out and placed him on the ground.

"Why are you walking around here so late?" Runt asked.

"Strollin' that's all," CL faked.

Fish opened up his helmet and dipped a towel in for CL to wipe off the garbage. "Thanks Fish,"

Fish blubbed happily and gave his friend a hug. Runt looked down the street to see that CL had walked directly from Abby's house. "Say, did Abby come to that date of yours?"

"Em...no...why you ask?" Chicken Little said while sweating a bit.

"Aww, c'mon. We know you like her! You can tell us anything,"

Chicken Little sighed, "Yeah...okay, I admit it. She kinda came over to my house for a date and I was just walking her home,"

"Well that's great! How did it go? Did you kiss her?" Runt asked getting excited.

"Well...I...erm...not exact- yes..." the embarrassed chicken studdered.

Both Runt and Fish shook their friend by the hand, "Wow! This is great! Now you and Abby can grow up together, and get married, and have kids, and..."

"H-h-hey! We just started, lets not go that far," CL blushed.

"But ya do like her right?"

"Well, the word 'like' seems a little low now, I think I love her..."

"Oh! Can I be your first man?" Runt asked getting even more thrilled.

"You're doin' it again," Little blushed.

"Sorry, but this is just so great! I always thought you two made a cute couple,"

Fish blubbed a few words that meant, "Face it Chicken Little, there's nothing left to hide! You love her! Here have a soda!" he said, handing him a bottle of Pop.

"We'll see you tommorow okay?" Runt said as he and Fish walked off.

Chicken Little waved good bye and stared at his soda, "Nah, I can walk home! I think I've earned this," he smiled as he popped open the top and took a sip. He had certainly earnedevery last drop.

But what would become of his and Abby's relationship if Justin decides to ruin it?

To be continued...


	6. The MatchBreaker

Chapter 6. The Matchbreaker

OOC: Oh boy, Justin decides to ruin it all? Will they survive? Also, all characters besides Justin and Kazuya are copyright to Disney! Justin and Kazuya are (c) of me!

Justin paced the room with an angry face. "I just don't get it! How is that little egghead able to get a girl before ME! I mean c'mon, I am WAY more attractive than he is!" the angry duck growled.

Kazuya, a green colored lion cub/dog animal stared at Justin with a glazed look in his eyes, "Yeah...right. Y'know, you do still have a chance to get a better looking girl than he does. His girlfriend is hideous, you can sooo be better,"

"Yes, very true! But that doesn't make me too satisfied. I think if I break up those two losers, then...YEAH! I'LL DO THAT!" Justin yelled happily, rushing over to Kazuya and poking him on the nose.

"So, you wanna break them up to recieve...what?"

"The ultimate pleasure and enjoyment of it of course! What else, my furry green friend?"

Kazuya flipped over on his back and pawed at thevisibledust clumps that flew by, "Whatever..." the idea of breaking up a couple for one's amusement seemed pretty lame in Kazuya's opinion. Then again, who really understood Justin's life goals anyway?

"So, any ideas of how I should do it?" Justin smirked.

"No not really...unless you want to commit mutilation," Kazuya said in a bored voice.

Justin tilted his head in a confused fashion, "Wha?"

Kazuya rolled his eyes, "Imbecile..." he said under his breath.

Justin grabbed a leash and collar, "C'mon, time to go for a walk. And I won't be taking no for an answer," he hooked the leash onto his pet and pulled him out the door. "A walk? What will that solve?"

"You'll see, I have a plan!" Justin said as he flashed a grim smile. And they continued out the door, hoping to find CL and Abby.

Meanwhile, Chicken Little, Runt, Fish, and Foxy were making their way down the street. "So 'love' is all it's cracked up to be I'm guessing?" Runt asked, his ears perked up. Chicken Little smiled, "It's way better, I'm tellin' ya! Happiest I've ever felt!" Foxy grinned and gave CL a pat on the head, "Darlin' you are one lucky cluck!" Chicken Little smiled and laughed a little.

Justin and Kazuya appeared, "Look at that, the once-beautiful Foxy Loxy! The bully and town princess has now become a...a...LOSER! And it's all because of that stupid little chicken!" Justin quickly grabbed a rock and threw it at CL. Instead, he missed and hit Foxy, completely knocking her out. "Smooooth..." Kazuya said sarcastically.

Rut gasped and rushed over to Foxy's side, "Foxy! My love, are you alright?" the kit had soon opened her eyes. "Wha...What happened? Who are...GET YOUR DIRTY HOOVES OFF ME!" Foxy screamed, standing up straight. Runt sat there, suprised. She had been hit so hard that her girlyness had worn off. "Foxy...?" Runt was heartbroken.

"HA! Look at that! I've already broke somebody's heart!" Justin pointed at Kazuya. "Yeah but try to focus on yor target...literally," the lion replied. Foxy was confused and filled with anger, she marched over to CL. "YOU!" she hissed. The tiny chicken covered his head and winced. Foxy approached but soon lightened up a bit and backed away from CL.

What could she have been thinking? Could it be that she had a crush on Chicken Little? Justin sensed this right away, "Did you see that! He's gettin' all the ladies! What do they see in that little pest anyways?" Justin furiously asked. Kazuya looked at him as if he had no brains what so ever, "Isn't it obvious? They find him adorable and sweet. He's kind to everyone, he has a great imagination, he's funny, and smart. Everything you aren't!"

Justin clenched his teeth and pulled hard on the leash, "Grrr! Hey Chicken Little, your girlfriend is ugly!" he yelled, hoping to hurt the bird's feelings or something. Chicken Little only glared, Kazuya loosened his leash, "Yeah...like that's gonna do anything,"

Justin thought to himself, "Time to take things to more drastic measures,"

To be continued...


	7. Exposed

Chapter 7. Exposed

OOC: Arrrrgh too much romance...oh and please don't hurt me for some of the lame lines! XD

Chicken Little had bumped into Abby that night. He was looking forward to kissing her again. "Heya Abby!" he smiled. Abby didn't say a word for a moment but only let out a sad sigh. "Abby, you okay," CL asked.

"Yeah...I'm just a little depressed, that's all," she said staring at the ground. He then grabbed her by the hand, "Here, follow me," he said as he took her to a hill far from any house or building. "CL, w-w-where are we going?" Abby asked. CL brought her up on the hill and stopped, pointing to the beautiful sunset in front of them.

Abby soon smiled and gave CL a small nuzzle with her beak, " Aw, Chicken Little...it's beautiful up here," she smiled. CL smiled back and sat down, "Yeah, I thought you'd like it up here," Abby sat down aswell and rested her head on the tiny chicken's shoulder.

CL blushed, " I think Justin's up to something," he said with a worried look. Abby rolled her eyes, "Ugh...that idiot...but what's the worst he could do right?" Abby asked giving a small smile for comfort. Chicken Little smiled back, "Yeah I guess you're right." As far as both of them knew, Justin wasn't very smart, yet he still had come up with many ways of pushing people's buttons.As long as CL and Abby knew they both loved each other, nothing could tear them apart.

Abby lifted her head and looked CL in the eyes and pulled him closer. Chicken Little blushed and leaned in as did Abby. They found themselves in a very deep and long kiss. The moment had been perfect until they heard a light tiny click...

"This is the biggest scoop we've got since the acorn incident! I tell ya! The network's gonna pay good money for this dirt!" It had been quite an interesting night for both Abby and Chicken Little. Being that their relationship had been revealed to the press and all. Apparently the reporters hadn't really been getting the GREATEST scoops lately, the only other option was spying on a certain little chicken.

"Yeah I hear ya there! We're gonna make a fortune off this! I can see it now...Crazy cluck gets the ugly duck, genius!" It had really been a dog eat dog world for reporter Bow Wowser. He had a fantastic job as a top dog reporter back when the sky had fallen. But since Oakey Oaks was such a small town, it hadn't really gotten all the hard hitting journalism it was expected to get. The viewers weren't too thrilled at the current news they had been getting. Todays report was about Henny Penny's lemonade stand which left folks pitying Bow's efforts. The only thing Bow could come up with to keep himself in the news reporting business was to get a good scoop off of Chicken Little.

"But wait Bow, what if this isn't good enough, I mean face it, Oakey Oaks isn't exactly the most eventful town." his assistant reporter and partner Sparky Barky asked. Bow turned toward Sparky and sighed, nodding his head. "Sparky, Sparky, Sparky...this could be our ticket outta here. This is Chicken Little we're reporting on. THE Chicken Little!!! He's the town hero, so any scoop on him is bound to grab some attention,"

Meanwhile back at the Cluck household, CL sat in his room with a pillow over his head. "Oh god that didn't happen...that did NOT happen!" He and Abby had just been caught on camera and he was embarrassed as heck. "Aw man, what's Foxy gonna do now that she and the whole town saw that? It's going to be the sky falling incident all over again!" Chicken Little then lifted his head up, "Y'know what? I don't care what they do! I love Abby and I'm proud of it!" he said to himself with a burst of enthusiasm. Perhaps things wouldn't be as bad as he thought.

To be continued...


	8. Lions and ducks and foxes, oh my!

Chapter 8. Lions and ducks and foxes, oh my!

The next day, Justin and Kazuya made their way over to a certain devilish fox's household. Yet they had to be reasonable with her. Foxy wasn't too fond about unexpected visitors.

"So why are we here, again?" Kazuya asked hoping to hear an answer that actually made sense. "I figure now that Foxy's back to normal, we can try to talk some sense in to her and see if she'll help us nail Little," the duck replied, tugging at the leash.

As they made their way to the door they suddenly heard a voice from behind them. "What do you two want?" it had turned out to be Foxy.

Justin brushed back his head-feathers and stood tall. "Babe, we needs you to help with some business here. Ya see, Chicken loser's in what ya may call…love," Justin said with a suave look on his face.

Foxy crossed her arms, "Get to the point already, Feather-brains!" Justin winced then continued, "Alright, we need you to help us break those two lovebirds up," Foxy started to get a bit confused, "What's in it for me and do you want to?" she asked.

Justin smiled, "I think you know what," he said, nudging her by the arm. Foxy soon realized that he knew about her crush with CL, "Er…I'll do it! But this better not get me into any sort of trouble or else," she warned him, raising a fist to his beak. "Trust me, we'll get what we want,"

She backed away from him and spit on her paw, reaching it out towards Justin and Kazuya. Justin spit on his as well and they both turned to Kazuya. "C'mon! You're doing it too," he duck glared. Kazuya winced and hesitated at first, but did it anyway. They shook each other's saliva-covered paws and began to walk. It was time to devise a plan.

Meanwhile, Chicken Little was laying on he couch watching the news. It was about him and Abby and the thought of EVERYBODY knowing made him feel uneasy. Suddenly the phone rang and gave the little bird quite a shock. He hopped over to it and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey Chicken Little, umm…did you er…see what happened." Abby asked him.

CL was happy to hear her voice, "Hi Abby! Erm…yeah, I'm sorry about that whole…y' know" he replied sounding awfully guilty.

"Sorry? CL, you don't have to apologize for anything. It's not your fault those cameramen were watching us. Don't feel bad," she said gently.

Chicken Little smiled a bit, "Yeah I guess, but I had to go and be all romantic which is what caused them to take that picture,"

"But I thought that was sweet of you to do that. You didn't do a single thing wrong, okay?" she replied, her voice sounding soft and comforting.

Chicken Little blushed and sat back down on the couch, "Yeah…thanks Abby. And y' know what? I think this is a good thing, the town knows that we love each other. And nothing is gonna change that!" CL smiled.

Abby blushed and laughed, "Yeah! I'm just a little worried that they may be spying on us when we're together."

"Hmm…I see what you mean. But, I never let that stop me before right?"

Abby laughed again, "Right, well, I'll see ya later."

"Alright, bye!" Chicken Little smiled as he hung up. Hopefully their relationship could remain private, just a little bit.

Meanwhile, Justin and Foxy were already starting to come up with a plan. "So we could make em' think they hate each other?" Justin asked deviously. "Yeah but we'd need a good idea to keep those two apart. Their like magnets, always with each other and junk," Foxy replied. Kazuya sat on his haunches and tilted his head. Justin despised Kazuya's attempts for attention, "What do ya want?!" Kazuya lifted his paw, "Why not try the heart approach rather than the pain approach. Like, try catching CL with another girl that way Abby's heart will be broken and wah-lah!" he said in a rather smart manner.

Justin smiled grimly and patted Kazuya's head, "I like the way you think, greeny," Kazuya frowned in disgust, "Please…….don't call me that," Foxy grinned as well, revealing her sharp teeth. All they had to do was find a girl who could lure Chicken Little in easily. But question was…who?

To be continued….


End file.
